Cloud City
Cloud City is a city in Cloud Empire. It is located at the northern border of Cloud. Because of its location at the border near North Kingdom, it has a history of being a target during wars. Locations Tower The tower of Cloud City is where Lunar was named General in the year 680, as well as where her final battle against Nidhogg took place. Other Locations * Various workshops where designers can work * Tall walls which keep outsiders outComing Storm * Sewer system, which allows Cali to sneak into the city History Year 675 Year 680 North Kingdom soldiers in disguise were found in Cloud City during this year. A letter from Cloud City was sent to Lunar, who had served as its Chief Designer before, and she worried that the North Army was planning to invade Cloud City again.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Letter from Cloud City She went to Cloud City despite the warnings of her uncle Sue and her mother, under the belief that because of the Blood Curse, she would not be in danger of experiencing violent force. There, she helped the citizens successfully deal with the bandits through crafting clothes, and the mayor thanked her for her efforts. However, she felt that the city was still not safe, so she decided to stay for the time being.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Darkness and Plots Occupation of Cloud City Nidhogg led the North warlord Verdfare's Army in an attack on Cloud City, which was reported on by Amphithea News. Nikki and her friends heard about this while in the Republic of Wasteland, and, knowing Lunar would be trying to defend the city, took the fastest train back.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley The general of the military forces in Lor River City, Huo Qizhou, felt that sending reinforcements to Cloud City immediately was unnecessary, and said that organizing the army would take up to half a month. His only method of stopping the attack on Cloud City was to destroy the villages, roads and fields surrounding it, making it more difficult to get into the city but not impossible, while also collecting food for Lor River City's use.15-6 Road to North16-Side Story 1 Angry Reproach of Huo Qizhou This decision distressed a number of people, including Lunar,Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Plead in Luochuan City his officer Zhong Lizi, Nikki, and her friends.15-5 Meet the General When Lunar went to him for reinforcements, his destruction of the villages slowed her down a great deal, and it was in vain as he still refused to send reinforcements despite her urging.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Wilderness He also cut off communication to Cloud City, which stopped a letter that Lunar's mother had sent to her. However, she was able to retrieve it when she went to Lor River City.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Lunar's Determination Upon returning to Cloud City, Lunar was named the General, and she set designers to craft robes for their soldiers around the clock as the North army grew closer. Nidhogg's army successfully arrived in Cloud City, but did not invade immediately. Instead, Nidhogg wrote Lunar a letter and told her that he wanted to duel her individually, with the winner able to ask the loser to do anything. Despite her confusion, she agreed to the duel, refusing to see Cloud City fall.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#City in Tear She carried her Dual Swords to the battle.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Millenary Watch Despite her belief that he would not use violence, Nidhogg fatally stabbed Lunar.15-8 Blue Bird Wail A confrontation between Nidhogg and Nikki took place, in which Nidhogg revealed that he believed the peace they had because of the blood curse was a false peace.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg Nikki attempted to defeat him in a styling battle, but his skill Dark Verdict prevented her from winning. It was only after trying fifteen times that an airship containing the Iron Rose landed in the city with a mysterious sword called the Dawnblade. After Nikki was given the sword, she finally beat Nidhogg. Nidhogg agreed to give the soldiers of Cloud City one hour to go free without being pursued by the North army.15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki Cloud City Reclaimed When Zhong Lizi dared to condemn Huo Qizhou's strategies, he was locked up by the man until the Imperial Court heard about what General Huo had done. At that point, they sent someone to release Zhong Lizi and promote him to Huo's position.16-Side Story 2 Fortune Comes with Disaster Using his new position and the power of the Cloud army, he reclaimed Cloud City and drove League Till out of Cloud altogether.17-S1 Cloud Delicacy After they gained control of the city again, much of it had to be rebuilt. Ming Yuhua, an engineer from North Cloud, assisted in the reconstruction.Sky Snow Trivia *The Wonderland event took place in Cloud City. The Hayden Fairyland Circus visited it in order to spread Lilithian culture to girls.Cruise Fairy Tale Gallery Chapter 15 part 2.jpg|Cloud City from above References Category:Locations Category:Cloud Empire Category:Cities